My December
by Winterwolf-tales
Summary: [AU][SasuNaru] « Merci… pour la veste. » Dans un monde où trouver sa place ne se fait pas sans sacrifices ni peine, pour la première fois, le passé qui les rattrape semble enfin être ami.
1. Prologue

Voila j'espère que ce court début va vous plaire ! C'est juste une petite intro, la vraie historie commencera au chapitre suivant bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**My**** December**

_Prologue_**  
**

Si vous étiez un oiseau et que vous survoliez la petite ville de Konoha en ce moment, vous entendriez les éclats de rires et les conversations animées de ses habitants, vous verriez les petites lumières multicolores des guirlandes et des bougies, vous sentiriez les odeurs de cannelle, de girofle et de mandarine au-dessus des stands, mélangées à celle de sapin, et peut être que si vous voleriez assez bas, vous apercevriez même les silhouettes sombres et souriantes des habitants. Cette ambiance chaleureuse vous ferait oublier le vent glacé de l'hiver et le ballet incessant des flocons vous remplirait d'une joie enfantine. Et avant de repartir vers votre nid, vous verriez deux points noirs, à peines visibles dans les tourbillons blancs, s'approcher de la place du marché.

- Regarde grand frère, un oiseau !

Le jeune homme leva la tête, mais trop tard, il était déjà parti. Les deux silhouettes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la foule sur la place du marché et secouèrent leurs vêtements pour se débarrasser du duvet de flocons. Le plus petit des deux entraîna l'autre vers un stand de nourriture.

Les frères Uchiha n'étaient pas venus acheter des cadeaux de dernière minute, ils étaient juste là, comme chaque année depuis sept ans, pour profiter de l'ambiance particulière de la veille de Noël. Pendant que son grand frère payait, Sasuke partit dans le coin où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller dans le parc de jeu. Le petit garçon s'arrêta un instant avant d'y entrer, étonné de n'y voir personne.

Un grincement de métal rouillé lui fit tourner la tête, et Sasuke vit qu'un garçon de son âge était assis sur une balançoire. Malgré le froid, il ne portait qu'un T-shirt, des jeans délavés et des baskets. Ses cheveux blonds et ses habits étaient couverts de neige, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Comme il avait la tête baissée, Sasuke ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage. Par contre, il voyait distinctement des cicatrices sur ses joues. Il s'approcha, faisant lever la tête au blond.

- Sasuke ! Appela une voix au loin.

Le petit garçon sursauta ; c'était son grand frère. Sans un mot, il enleva sa veste doublée de fourrure, l'enroula autour des épaules du blond et partit rejoindre Itachi. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils quand il vit arriver son petit frère sans veste, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires ; il ouvrit simplement son manteau et porta Sasuke confortablement calé dans ses bras tout le reste du chemin. Bien au chaud, le petit garçon se laissait peu à peu envahir par le sommeil, sans se douter qu'il allait passer son dernier Noël en famille.

En passant devant la maison de leurs voisins, une chanson tira brièvement Sasuke de son sommeil.

_I'm not afraid of anything, _(Je n'ai peur de rien)_  
I just need to know that I can breathe, _(J'ai juste besoin de savoir que je peux respirer)_  
And I don't need much of anything, _( Et je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose)_  
But suddenly (suddenly) _(Mais tout à coup, tout à coup)_  
_

_I am small and the world is big, _(Je suis petit et le monde est grand)_  
All around me is fast moving, _(Tout autour de moi bouge vite)_  
I__'m surrounded by so many things,_( Je suis entouré par tellement de choses)_  
Suddenly (suddenly) _(Tout à coup, tout à coup)_ **(1)**  
_

_…_

* * *

**(1)**_ How does it feels, _Avril Lavigne 

Voila C'est ma première fic alors hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou des critiques !


	2. 10 ans plus tard

**My****December**

_Chapitre 1 : 10 ans plus tard_

Avant d'être tristement célèbre pour son dirigeant tyrannique, le Pays du Son attirait bon nombre de touristes qui venaient de tout horizons assister au Festival de la musique, célèbre par-delà les frontières. Hélas, le Festival s'était arrêté en même temps que l'économie du pays, lorsque le Roi fut assassiné et remplacé par Orochimaru. Désormais, les habitants du petit pays étaient soumis à de nombreuses règles strictes et un couvre-feu. Quiconque sortait de chez lui après sept heures du soir et avant sept heures du matin était systématiquement arrêté et jeté en prison.

Heureusement, le traditionnel marché de Noël avait survécu aux nouvelles lois, bien qu'une agitation trop grande soit synonyme de grands ennuis. Les gens profitaient de cette ambiance caractéristique pour oublier leurs dettes et se persuader qu'il y avait encore un avenir. Par excès de bonté, Orochimaru avait même autorisé les habitants à envoyer et recevoir des lettres de leurs proches qui dépérissaient en prison. Et, une nouvelle preuve de l'extrême générosité du dirigeant, l'hiver était aussi la seule période de l'année où les cirques et troupes de théâtre avaient le droit d'entrer dans le pays et de donner des représentations.

- Pardon ! Pardon s'il vous plaît, laissez passer!

- Mais faites attention ! S'indigna un passant quand il fut bousculé par deux jeunes gens et un grand chien.

Sans se préoccuper des murmures désapprobateurs de la marée humaine, les deux adolescents et l'animal continuèrent leur course, se faufilant avec agilité entre les passants. Leur poursuivant, une belle femme blonde qui bousculait avec une force étonnante ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route, les rattrapait progressivement. A plusieurs reprises, elle faillit les perdre de vue, mais les gens lui indiquèrent à chaque fois la direction que les fuyards avaient prise. C'était là un aspect négatif des habitants de cette ville, on ne refusait jamais quelque chose à quelqu'un de plus fort que soi.

- Bordel mais cours idiot ! Cria l'un des deux adolescents en se frayant un chemin entre les passants.

Le chien qui le devançait aboya deux fois comme s'il voulait lui dire de la fermer, et le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui courait devant lui leva le poing ainsi qu'un certain doigt dans sa direction.

- Crétin !

- Je t'ai eu sale morveux ! s'exclama une voix de femme

L'adolescent sentit une main empoigner violemment sa capuche et le tirer en arrière avec une force surprenante. Paniqué, Naruto enleva sa veste et continua sa course, espérant ne pas s'être fait distancer, mais il avait déjà perdu de vue Kiba et son chien parmi tous les passants mécontents qui commençaient à se tasser pour rendre sa fuite plus difficile.

- Kiba ! Akamaru !

Aucune réponse à part les insultes des habitants de cette petite ville qui ne semblaient pas apprécier les fauteurs de trouble. Naruto les ignora. Il appela encore son ami, mais cette fois un jet de pierre lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder ici. Le jeune homme remarqua une petite ruelle à sa gauche, dans laquelle il se précipita avant que les passants ne deviennent trop agressifs. Dans sa course, Naruto remarqua que cette rue sale était vide. Pourtant il y avait des enseignes un peu partout ; à quoi servaient-elles si il n'y avait personne ?

- Kiba !

Toujours aucune réponse. Il continua de courir, cherchant un indice montrant que son ami était passé par là, mais il ne voyait plus grand-chose ; il commençait à faire sombre et la ruelle était mal éclairée. L'adolescent trébucha plusieurs fois sur des poubelles malodorantes, dont certaines étaient déjà éventrées au milieu de la rue. Une trace du passage de Kiba ? Un clochard ? De plus en plus perdu, Naruto finit par s'arrêter au coin d'une rue pour reprendre son souffle. Il entendait à nouveau la femme crier et d'après les bruits de pas elle n'était plus seule. Il songeait sérieusement à lui rendre son fichu collier, faire demi-tour et rentrer. Kiba et Akamaru finiraient par le faire, eux aussi. Tout à coup, il entendit un léger aboiement. Il hésita un instant, peut être que c'était seulement son imagination, mais il l'entendit encore. Le jeune homme siffla plusieurs fois pour appeler le chien et fut rassuré d'entendre un aboiement et un sifflement lui répondre. Il avança encore quelques mètres mais il ne voyait toujours personne.

- Hé ! Kiba ! Chuchota-t-il.

Soudain, quelqu'un le tira brusquement sur le côté, lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et le poussa sans ménagement dans un petit escalier. Naruto perdit l'équilibre et chuta bruyamment contre une porte. Il s'appuya sur la poignée pour se relever, mais la porte s'ouvrit et il tomba maladroitement par terre. Il releva légèrement la tête pour voir où il avait atterri quand il vit que tout les gens présents dans la pièce le regardaient avec des yeux stupéfaits. Après un silence prolongé, ils éclatèrent de rire et reprirent leurs occupations. Ecarlate, Naruto se leva péniblement, tandis que Kiba gaspillait le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait en rigolant. Ce dernier avait des canines étrangement pointues qui lui valaient le surnom de Loup-Garou.

- Belle entrée, gamin, fit d'un ton moqueur un homme aux cheveux gris.

Les deux femmes qu'il tenait dans les bras, deux brunes pulpeuses dont la superficie des vêtements était plutôt… réduite, pouffèrent à leur tour.

- La ferme, pervers, répliqua le blond, faisant pouffer davantage l'homme.

- Moi un pervers ? Et tu as vu ton âge gamin ? T'as quoi, 16, voire 17 ans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- 17, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il se tourna vers Kiba d'un air interrogateur, se demandant pourquoi le vieux était intéressé par son âge, mais son ami semblait hypnotisé par une jeune femme avec une longue queue-de-cheval blonde qui dansait sur une barre métallique. Avalant avec difficulté sa salive, Naruto réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans... un endroit peu fréquentable, disons.

- Putain Kiba, t'aurais pas pu trouver un autre endroit ? Marmonna-t-il, rougissant à nouveau.

- Elle est canon, hein ? fit son ami, enthousiaste en regardant la danseuse d'un air vorace.

- Excusez-moi, jeunes hommes, fit le barman, qui avait une large cicatrice en travers du nez.

Naruto fut soulagé de voir qu'il allait bientôt avoir une bonne raison de sortir d'_ici _; les deux adolescents étaient encore mineurs et n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans des établissements de ce genre. Son soulagement fut de courte durée car le barman ne leur demanda même pas leur âge ; il leur expliqua simplement que les chiens étaient interdits. Naruto s'empressa de répondre que ce n'était pas grave et qu'ils allaient partir sur-le-champ quand l'homme leur expliqua qu'il y avait un enclos derrière la maison. Kiba lui confia aussitôt Akamaru, ignorant les coups de coudes de Naruto.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi avant ? demanda-t-il quand le barman s'éloigna.

- Laisse tomber, Kiba.

L'endroit commençait à plaire à Naruto et ses tentatives pour traîner Kiba hors du club se firent de plus en plus inexistantes. Après tout, la femme ne viendrait pas les chercher ici n'est-ce pas ? Les deux adolescents se laissèrent même inviter à la table du pervers. Après de brèves présentations, le vieil homme se mit à parler longuement de ses livres (que Naruto n'avait jamais lus d'ailleurs) ce qui se révéla passablement ennuyeux. Il dû se taire un instant car la danseuse blonde avait terminé sa prestation et se faisait chaleureusement applaudir, puis une autre, une jolie brune, entra sur scène. A partir de cet instant, Naruto fit semblant d'écouter le vieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur arriva avec cinq verres, sans que le jeune homme se souvienne avoir commandé quoi que ce soit. Il regarda son verre d'un air méfiant ; il n'était pas très propre. Kiba vida le sien d'un trait et se mit rapidement à raconter au vieux pervers qu'ils voyageaient de villes en villes avec un petit cirque en attendant de trouver un travail fixe. Il ne raconta heureusement rien de plus car la danseuse blonde, une certaine Ino, s'invita à la table et se chargea d'occuper sa langue trop bavarde.

- Au fait le blond, fit Ino entre deux baisers, ma copine Sakura aimerait bien faire ta connaissance…

- Dis-lui de laisser tomber, répondit Kiba en gloussant. Mais si elle a un frère…

- N'importe quoi ! répliqua aussitôt Naruto, légèrement rouge. Ta copine est jolie mais je préfère la brune au fond.

- Avec les deux chignons sur la tête ?

- Non, celles avec les longs cheveux, dit-il en la montrant du doigt.

- Haku ? fit Ino avec un sourire moqueur. Ça c'est un garçon mon chou.

- HEIN ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire. D'ailleurs si tu regardes bien, il a pas de poitrine…

A cet instant, Naruto, aussi rouge que sa boisson, aurait bien aimé pouvoir se noyer dans le petit verre en face de lui. Il avait l'impression désagréable que toute la salle avait entendu leur conversation. Il se fit aussi petit que possible sur sa chaise et à défaut d'une noyade, il but d'un trait le verre d'alcool, et commanda immédiatement la boisson la plus forte de la maison, qui répondait au doux nom de « Mort Subite »…

xXx

Dans l'obscurité, le petit village d'Oto ne paraissait pas aussi pauvre que sous la lumière du soleil. Les rues paraissaient propres, les façades des maisons moins fissurées, et comme l'œil ne distinguait pas les couleurs, personne ne pouvait deviner que tous les murs étaient gris, sales et couverts de graffitis. Du haut d'un toit, une ombre regardait les rues vides, perdue dans ses pensées, et emmitouflée dans un long manteau car l'hiver se faisait proche. La silhouette sombre bougea légèrement, et l'espace d'un instant, la petite flamme d'un briquet illumina les yeux sombres du jeune homme.

- Tu ne devrais pas fumer, minauda une voix féminine.

Comme l'ombre ne répondait pas, la femme ajouta :

- Ce sera bientôt ton tour.

Devant le manque de réaction de la silhouette sombre, elle soupira et s'en alla, descendant les marches de l'escalier de secours rouillé en faisant plus de bruit qu'il n'était nécessaire. Peu de temps après son départ, l'ombre écrasa sa cigarette sur le rebord du toit et la mit dans un petit bocal presque plein près de l'escalier qu'il descendit silencieusement.

xXx

- Prêt à affronter un public en chaleur, beau ténébreux ? demanda Suigetsu d'une voix aguicheuse.

- Hnn.

La silhouette aux cheveux ébène se regarda une dernière fois dans l'immense miroir du vestiaire. Le reflet qu'il renvoyait était celui d'un beau jeune homme à la peau albâtre, au corps fin mais musclé, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une ceinture cloutée décorée de longues chaînettes. L'habit était si bas sur ses hanches qu'il semblait vouloir tomber à chacun de ses gracieux mouvements.

- Tu me fais bander Sasuke, fit Suigetsu en caressant son entrejambe.

Le dénommé Sasuke ne répondit rien et partit vers la piste de danse. Il était un peu un retard mais il s'en fichait complètement. Curieusement, son entrée ne fut pas aussi applaudie que d'habitude, car les gens étaient occupés à tenter de maîtriser un jeune blond qui semait la panique sur la piste de danse, passablement ivre, mais Sasuke devait reconnaître qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Enfin si l'on excluait ses hurlements.

- Alors l'ermite pervers, je suis toujours aussi coincé ? Cria-t-il.

Le blond enleva son T-shirt, soulevant quelques petits sifflements d'admiration chez les filles car l'inconnu avait un torse musclé et la peau bronzée, presque dorée, il devait sûrement travailler dans un chantier ou quelque chose dans le genre pour avoir une peau de la sorte. Un garçon parvint finalement à plaquer le blond au sol. Celui-ci protesta en utilisant son vocabulaire le plus raffiné et ne se laissa pas traîner hors de la piste de danse sans se débattre. Il réussit même à s'échapper momentanément mais il n'alla pas bien loin car Sasuke l'arrêta tout de suite. D'habitude il n'aimait pas intervenir mais il n'avait pas envie que sa prestation soit gâchée par un imbécile. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes et le jeune inconnu eut une réaction assez inattendue :

- Merci… pour la veste.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils ; le jeune homme était toujours torse nu. Son ami, le barman et un client régulier du nom de Jiraiya, saisirent l'inconnu et le ramenèrent à leur table, puis le spectacle continua comme si de rien n'était. A la meilleure table, juste en face de la piste de danse, se trouvait le client habituel du jeune danseur. C'était un homme riche et puissant, qu'il détestait mais comme il lui laissait toujours un large pourboire… L'homme était assez possessif et Sasuke en profitait : il avait réussi à le persuader de le payer pour qu'il ne regarde que lui lorsqu'il dansait. Quand son riche client fut distrait par un serveur, le jeune danseur en profita pour examiner l'inconnu de tout à l'heure. Il était à peu près sûr que ce jeune homme n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici auparavant. Cette histoire de veste était sans doute due à quelques verres en trop et Sasuke n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des choses aussi futiles que ça. Le jeune danseur adressa un clin d'œil à l'étranger, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son client. A la fin de sa performance, Sasuke quitta la piste de danse sans saluer les spectateurs et sans se presser, prêt à rejoindre son riche client dans les chambres… Avant cela, il n'oublia pas de prendre sa Pilule Magique, comme il l'appelait. Elle le rendait docile, et ne lui laissait que de vagues souvenirs de leurs rencontres le lendemain matin.

- Jolie performance, commenta Suigetsu d'une voix mielleuse à son passage.

Sasuke lui lança un regard froid et continua sa route sans un mot.

xXx

- Avoue-le Naruto, chuchota Kiba. Ce gars t'intéresse.

Le jeune homme répondit quelque chose d'intelligible en hochant la tête. Son ami lui lança un sourire triomphant, et demanda aussitôt à Ino si elle ne pouvait pas inviter le danseur de tout à l'heure boire un verre.

- Non désolée, fit la danseuse avec un sourire triste. C'est le préféré de _ce_ Monsieur.

Elle désigna l'homme derrière eux. Il était incroyablement pâle, et avec de longs cheveux foncés, un peu comme ceux du mystérieux danseur, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. L'inconnu avait des yeux verts dont la pupille était étrangement déformée, comme celle d'un serpent. Son maquillage violet accentuait encore sa ressemblance avec un reptile, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Kiba vit que sa langue, lorsqu'il se lécha les lèvres, était longue et pointue. L'adolescent se retourna avec un frisson de dégoût.

- Et si on allait ailleurs ? Suggéra Ino.

Le jeune homme hésita en voyant Naruto, toujours ivre, vautré dans le fauteuil. Il semblait s'être endormi, mais avec lui rien n'était certain. Le vieux pervers était déjà parti, et ils ne connaissaient personne ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit le barman avec un clin d'œil. Je le surveille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto rouvrit les yeux, et remarqua qu'il était seul. Dégoûté d'avoir été abandonné par son meilleur ami, il s'en alla en titubant, trébuchant à tour de rôle sur les chaises et les clients. Enfin, quand il atteignit la porte, il mit trois bonnes minutes à comprendre qu'il fallait la tirer au lieu de la pousser. Il se retrouva finalement dehors, où il fut surpris par le vent glacé qui lui fit aussitôt regretter de ne plus avoir de veste. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien où il l'avait laissée d'ailleurs, mais il soupçonnait Kiba de l'avoir prise, ou alors c'était Akamaru parce qu'il avait froid…

- Hé gamin ! Cria une voix derrière lui.

Naruto se retourna, un peu trop vite sans doute car il perdit l'équilibre et s'endormit avant même de toucher le sol.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires

Chaque commentaire vous sera rendu !


End file.
